The Penguins of Madagascar
For the movie, see Penguins of Madagascar. The Penguins of Madagascar is a TV series based on the Madagascar movies. The series follows the adventures of the penguins from the movie chain (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) as well as lemurs (King Julien, Maurice, Mort), and the chimps (Phil and Mason) The series is set in the Central Park Zoo. ---- Taken from Wikipedia The Penguins of Madagascar is a spin-off of the "Madagascar" films, which takes place after the second movie. The series follows the adventures of four penguins: Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico who perform various paramilitary missions to protect their home in the Central Park Zoo. The penguins often have to deal with problems caused, or made worse, by the lemurs King Julien XIII, Maurice, and Mort. It is not known how the penguins and lemurs arrived at the zoo after their adventures in both "Madagascar" films; however, at the end of the second movie, the penguins were seen flying to Monte Carlo in a repaired aircraft. During the show's opening title, the penguins are also seen opening a crate that reads "Madagascar" and contains the three lemur characters. DreamWorks Animation CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg has stated that "there is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to New York." ---- Taken from The Penguins of Madagascar HQ! "The Penguins of Madagascar" is an animated show currently airing on the Nickelodeon network. The series is based on the military-esque adventures of 4 penguins living in the Central Park Zoo in New York. The penguins had their first appearance in the movies "Madagascar" in 2005 where they were part of a subplot to try to make it back to their homeland of Antarctica by hijacking a ship. They find Antarctica too cold and eventually end up on the warm island of Madagascar. "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" was the 2008 sequel to "Madagascar" and once again featured the penguins antics as they tried to reconstruct an old airplane in order to leave Africa. The penguins had their first separate adventure in an animated short called "The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper" which aired in theaters on October 7th, 2005 with the stop-motion film, "Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit". This short was included on later editions of of the "Madagascar" and "Shrek" DVDs which were both released on November 15, 2005. It was decided in 2006 that their should be a Nicktoon based on the "Madagascar" movie. No details about anything having to do with the show or its characters were confirmed until November 2007, when Nickelodeon advertised a sneak peak of three new shows that were coming to Nickelodeon for the 2008 year. On November 28, 2008, the pilot episode, "Gone in a Flash" aired as part of a "Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend" along with two other contenders for new shows, "The Mighty B!" and "Making Fiends". They aired right before a brand new episode of "Spongebob Squarepants". Due to a delay of the release of the movie "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" to November 7th, 2008, the Nickelodeon show was also delayed. Season one was confirmed for 26 episodes and in January of 2009, even before the shows actual television premier, a second season was confirmed for another 26 episodes, bringing the total to 52. On February 6, 2009, the double DVD Pack of "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" was released and came with a preview DVD of the show, featuring the episodes “Popcorn Panic” and “Gone in a Flash". The "Popcorn Panic" episode was shown in many other countries around the world before airing on Nickelodeon on May 9th, 2009. The actual series premier happened on March 28, 2009 with the episodes "Launchtime" and "Haunted Habitat". The premier occurred right after the Nickelodeon 2009 Kids' Choice Awards and drew 6.1 million viewers making it Nickelodeons most watched series premier of all time. Each half hour show consists of two 11 minute episodes and are not permanently paired, meaning the two episodes shown together in the half-hour time slot might not be the same pair as a future airing of the show. The show is is produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California, in the US and the animation is done by DK Ent. and Paprikaas studios in India. For voice casting, the series used many original voice actors from the "Madagascar" movies, however a few of the original movie voice talents were not able to do work for the show due to other involvements so other actors had to be found. The final cast ended up being perfect and unless noted, one cannot tell the difference between the film and show voices! There are small other differences between the movies and the show such as the zoo grounds/habitats and certain features of some the animals. The 4 penguins were given different silhouettes then their movie counterparts in order to better tell them apart. Many new animals now live at the zoo as well, most likely in order to form new stories for episodes around. The actual show revolves around the adventures of the 4 penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico as they try to get by on a daily basis and protect their habitat at the Central Park Zoo. Everything they do is treated as a strategic military style commando/spy mission and each team member plays a certain role in the group. They are often harassed by a trio of Lemurs from Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice and Mort. The events of the series are supposedly set after "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" but it is unknown as to how the penguins and lemurs arrived at the zoo without the other characters from the Madagascar movies. The show started production before an ending to "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" had been established. Tom McGrath, creator of the show and voice of Skipper said "It's not specifically before or after the movie, I just wanted them all back at the zoo. I think of it as taking place in a parallel universe." A third installment of the movie series has been confirmed so hopefully this completes the missing storyline segments! ---- Promo *From Nick ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Series